fictional_signons_and_signoffsfandomcom-20200214-history
WTIO-TV sign-off
1968, first broadcast You've been watching the first broadcast day of WTIO-TV, channel 9, in Tailsouth, Kentucky. This is the Seal of Good Practice, designed with the public interest in mind. When you see this seal, it's your assurance that WTIO-TV is a subscriber in good standing to the television code of the National Association of Broadcasters, and that the seal benefits you, the viewer. WTIO-TV, a television code station. WTIO-TV is owned and operated by Prime Broadcasting, Inc., and is licensed by the Federal Communications Commission to trasmit on VHF channel 9, on the assigned frequency of 400,000 to 408,000 mHz. We're an affiliate of the National Broadcasting Company, and we're glad to be one of the last television stations in Tailsouth to broadcast in full color. Check your local newspaper listings for a list of our upcoming program schedules, or better yet, if you'd like to obtain a transcribed copy of our next broadcast day, call the number shown on this screen during regular business hours. And now, WTIO-TV leaves the air for the very first time, so join us tomorrow for more of the best in Tailsouthern television. And now, ladies and gentlemen, for the first time, our national anthem. 1980-1987 This concludes the broadcast schedule of WTIO-TV, channel 9, in Tailsouth, Kentucky. WTIO-TV is owned and operated by BlueBlob Video & Audio Inc., and transmits on channel 9, on the assigned frequency of 400,000-403,000 mHz, with an effective radiated power of 310,000 watts visual, 78,000 watts aural, by authority of the Federal Communications Commission in Washington D.C. WTIO-TV is an affiliate of the National Broadcasting Company, and has studios and offices located three miles northeast of the Shopping District of Tailsouth, while the facilities to transmit WTIO-TV are located approximately five miles west of the Tailsouth city border. WTIO-TV also operates microwave transmitter W9CXL. Portions of our broadcast schedule were pre-recorded. If you would like to obtain a transcribed copy of WTIO-TV's broadcast day, mail us a letter to address shown on this screen. As of this time, WTIO-TV immediately leaves the air until later this morning. Until then, the staff and management of WTIO-TV bids you a good night. Ladies and gentlemen...our national anthem. 1987-1993 And so, we've run out of time on another day of our broadcast schedules on WTIO-TV, channel 9, in Tailsouth, Kentucky. WTIO-TV is owned and operated by BlueBlob Video & Audio Inc. We transmit on channel 9, on the assigned frequency of 400,000-403,000 mHz. Our effective radiated peak power is 310,000 watts visual, 78,000 watts aural. We're affiliated with the NBC television network, and our offices and studios are located near the Shopping District of Tailsouth. We're also licensed by the FCC to operate microwave STL W9CXL. If you'd like to own a transcribed copy of WTIO-TV's broadcast day, just send us a letter to the address you'd see on this screen. If you'd like some time now listening to Tailsouth's Jazz, find it on WTIO-AM radio, on 580 kHz. But for now, it's time to say goodnight, so join us later this morning for more of the best in television. And now, ladies and gentlemen, our national anthem. Category:American Category:TV Category:Tailsouth, Kentucky